Coliseo
by Dermian
Summary: Parece que las cosas son más complicadas de lo normal, qué pasaría si despertaras sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde estás y lo único seguro fuera que tendrás que luchar para tener la más mínima posibilidad de volver a casa. Este fanfiction fue creado como parte de un tarea por: Fer, Rodo, Fabini y Danny


**COLISEO**

" _Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro y por diversión."_

-Despierta guerrero - dijo una voz sin cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad a un tono grave al mismo tiempo que agudo, -despierta y ponte tu anillo- volvió a repetir -la batalla está por comenzar-, un hombre se encuentra acostado en una habitación rodeada de paredes metálicas, una estrecha puerta cerrada en la cual solo había una mesa donde se encontraba un anillo.

\- ¿Qué batalla? ¿dónde estoy?

Se puso el anillo y al hacerlo se transformó en linterna verde, la puerta se abrió y salió de la habitación donde solo había varios pasillos que si se concentraba uno se podían oír otras personas, con la luz de su anillo se iluminó el camino y vio en las paredes de aquel lugar grabados que describen una batalla entre gladiadores.

Al cabo de un rato llego a otra puerta, esta vez de madera que al abrirla encontraría una arena en aspecto idéntico al de un coliseo romano, con la sutil diferencia de un domo que le cubría y en lo alto, colgado del centro una esfera que iluminaba la arena igual que lo haría el sol. Viendo a su alrededor encontró a diferentes personajes, unos conocidos, otros que nunca se habría imaginado.

En torno a la arena estaban más puertas que al abrirse mostraban a otros sujetos los cuales no se podían reconocer a simple vista saliendo de celdas diferentes. Se muestra a un pintoresco equipo de héroes, Iron Man, Hulk, Capitán América, Black Widow, Spiderman, Duende Verde, Red Skul , red hulk, venom y thanos. Viejos conocidos, batman, superman, mujer maravilla, aquaman y flash, joker, lex luthor en súper traje, ares, zoom y el linterna roja Atrocitus, mutantes, Wolverine, Deadpool, Colosus, profesor x, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Magneto, Sabertooth, Mystic y guerreros que no aparentaban mutaciones o poderes, Rorshach, The Comedian, Osymandias, Niteowl y Silk Spectre.

Estando todos en la arena y de cara unos a otros la misma voz volvió a hablar

\- bienvenidos, sus vidas han terminado, lo que vayan a hacer con sus nuevas vidas lo decidiremos nosotros - al terminar de decir esto los asientos vacíos del coliseo se llenaron de criaturas en apariencia humana pero sin rostro y que aun sin boca podían gritar y hacer bullicio - decidiremos de una vez por todas quién es el héroe definitivo…la batalla comienza ahora -

Rorshach – diario de Rorshach, aparentemente he sido abducido por una especie alienígena para combatir a héroes disfrazados en su planeta.

Entre los gritos de emoción de un público que parecía no tener final se escucho sobre todo la poderosa voz.

-¡QUE LA LUCHA COMIENCE! el último en quedar en pie tendrá la gran oportunidad de volver a casa, claro si es que alguno sobrevive. -

Esto solo alentó más al público que a pesar de su aparente falta de expresión generaba un sonido ensordecedor que hacía retumbar los tímpanos de los héroes. A pesar de las circunstancias no parecía que ninguno se fuese a mover hasta que de la nada el silencio que mantenían los héroes se rompió con el sonido de una bala tirada por deadpool, los "héroes" de dudoso origen comenzaron con la lucha sin ningún problema.

Puede que los héroes buscarán salir pero ninguno de ellos creía que realmente fuera posible escapar y "los héroes" de dudosa procedencia se asegurarían de llevarse con ellos al infierno a las mayor cantidad de personas que pudieran.

La lucha no parecía tener final y para los espectadores sin rostro esto no podía causarles nada más que emoción, hasta que de la nada todo ruido paró como si de repente una persona hubiera apretado el botón de mute de un control remoto, no existía sonido alguno y pareciera todo se movía en cámara lenta.

-Retrocede unos instantes- fue un murmullo tan ligero que apenas y rompió el silencio como si nunca hubiera existido. Era Thanos, quien con su guante del infinito emanaba un aura energía tal que dejó a todos anonadados ante su presencia. Tocando el hombro de Tony Stark lo mueve a un lado ligeramente enojado y exclama al cielo.

\- Si creen que voy a pelear para complacerlos, deben ser más estúpidos de lo que imaginaba. ¡Soy el conquistador de mundos y si quieren que obedezca una orden lo harán después de que… -

Inmediatamente un rayo de luz incandescente y fugaz cae desde el techo del gigantesco domo e incinera en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de thanos hasta dejar solamente manchas de ceniza en el suelo junto a grietas provocadas por el impacto.

Los héroes se observaban entre ellos con temor en los ojos y desconcierto mientras el público de manera agresiva comenzaba a alentarlos a matarlos entre ellos. Flash con su velocidad llega con Batman en cuestión de milésimas. - ¿Alguna idea hombre murciélago? - le dice detrás de su espalda en privado. - Aun sigo pensando, pero nada parece tener sentido - contestó Batman.

Magneto observa a Mystic maliciosamente mientras asienta discretamente con la cabeza, Mystic sonríe opta la forma de The Comedian mientras se esconde entre todo el escándalo generado por las conversaciones de los héroes.

De repente Magneto controla el metal de los huesos de Wolverine y lo estrella contra Tony Stark quien tiene puesta encima la armadura hasta el punto en el que sus cuerpos se destrozan entre ellos obligando a que wolverine encaje sus garras en la boca de su estómago, lanzando después a wolverine contra las paredes del domo.

\- Bueno muchachos, ¿nos quedaremos aquí viendo el atardecer o vamos a empezar? - Exclamó Magneto, inmediatamente después Mystic aun con el aspecto de The Comedian se lanza sobre Cyclops, a quien le quita sus lentes de manera brusca y los lanza lejos. Rayos empiezan a salir de sus ojos atravesando de manera mortal a spiderman y a Nite Owl lo que empieza una batalla campal la cual particularmente disfruta Deadpool.

Wolverine regresa a la pelea luego de regenerarse y trata de lanzarse sobre Magneto, Magneto alcanza a percatarse y lo lanza sobre Deadpool el cual se enoja dado que las garras de Wolverine lo cortan de manera profunda. Empiezan a pelear justo al lado de Hulk, Red Hulk, Venom y Colosus, quienes lanzaban y recibían golpes de manera brutal y continua, probando estruendos en el suelo tales que hacían temblar la tierra.

Batman en su histeria colectiva se lanza sobre Joker, pensando que el fue el de la obra maestra, pero al llegar con él se percata que está en posición fetal con un miedo tremendo y Harley Queen es la que lo protege, matando a diestra y siniestra todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente.

-esto no puede ser quien es el maestro de tal atrocidad, porque héroes y villanos nos estamos matando una contra el otro-

En ese momento Batman voltea a su lado izquierdo, viendo como deadpool con su katana empala a Robin,(que es Damian el hijo de batman) , batman da un grito desgarrador que todos hacen parar sus peleas y se abalanza contra él.

El coliseo está parado, nadie quiere mover un dedo, la atención se centra en solo ellos, hasta los espectadores que en todo momento alentaban a su favorito y no se callaban, quedaron en silencio.

Batman segado por la ira toma la katana de deadpool sin importarle que sus manos estén sangrando, Deadpool suelta la katana saca su revólver y le dispara a batman, el con su capa en una vuelta de 360 grados, protegiéndose de las balas, llega junto a él, le pega en los brazos, tirando las pistolas, en ese momento aprovechando inmediatamente deadpool se recupera y toma del cuello a batman, le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo aleja un poco de el, se pone de pie, y se abalanza contra él.

Batman en el momento que viene venir a deadpool lo abraza como si fuera un peluche y lo tira con un suplex impresionante, deadpool intenta ponerse de pie cuando siente el peso de batman, con dos de sus batiboomerangs encaja a deadpool al piso, he inicia una golpiza tumbándole los dientes, ya que lo dejo mal herido, toma la katana, y recita,- sé que no debo de hacerlo, sé que la justicia se encargara de esto, pero por que el por qué a damian era solo un niño - levanta la katana, a punto de encajarla cuando en el fondo se escucha una voz chillona que dice:

\- JORGE A COMER, DEJA TUS JUGETILLOS Y VENTE A LA MESA.

El coliseo se detiene, las personas desaparecen, las luces se apagan, y nuestros superhéroes quedan en la misma posición en la que estaban.

Jorge: ni modo deadpool será otra ocasión en la que te mate.

Jorge deja todo como esta sin mover a ninguna figura de acción, quiere seguir alimentando esa imaginación la cual cada día hace que sus figuras de acción tengan un encuentro más que épico en su ring de lucha libre.


End file.
